Arkham Asylum
'''Arkham Asylum '''is a location. History Facilities Visitor Center The only location that visitors could access, this location was designed for relatives to be able to safely visit patients under close surveillance by security. It included a reception desk for visitors to sign up, as well as multiple booths behind glass in which the patients sat behind when they talked to their relatives. Intensive Treatment Center A large facility in the center of Arkham Asylum, the Intensive Treatment Center held a number of more extreme personalities and was designed to provide care for highly severe psychological and physical illnesses. The unit contained a number of holding cells, many offices for the staff along the corridors, Extreme Isolation cells, a wide range of medical equipment, the asylum's main lobby and access to the sewers. This was one of the asylum's most highly secure buildings where patients are first admitted for initial assessments, so it had up-to-date security systems to properly house inmates. Medical Facility One of the newer additions to Arkham Asylum, the Medical Facility was one of the primary locations for the criminally insane inmates to receive physical treatment. The building had a sanatorium with an X-Ray room, a Patient Observation Room and a Surgery Room leading off from it as well as an elevator which lead to the lower floor. The entire interior appeared modern yet decay due to patients mistreating the facility. Penitentiary The primary location for incarceration, the Penitentiary contained a great number of different cells to house the asylum's extreme variety of inmates. In the center, cells for the most extreme lunatics were located which lead into various wings. The Green Mile was a housing area and is located along the corridor to the Security Control Room, the main room for where the whole asylum's security measures were controlled. The unit also contained the Extreme Incarceration cells where a number of major criminals were housed. Arkham Mansion The oldest building in Arkham, the Arkham Mansion was originally the home of the Arkham family until Amadeus Arkham decided to turn the island into the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. This was constructed with a gothic, Victorian architecture with a large clocktower on top of the mansion. Inside, the Arkham Mansion contained long corridors that lead to various rooms such as the library, various offices and the Arkham Records Room. Botanical Gardens One of the oldest structures in Arkham, the Botanical Gardens was located next to Arkham Mansion and these gardens functioned as a place of leisure for inmates to visit in their free time. These gardens also offered a location for doctors to study biological research and it was filled with an assortment of plants as well as rooms that was dedicated to Amadeus' mother. Underside Located deep beneath the Arkham Asylum, the sewer systems were accessible through the Intensive Treatment Center elevator or through an abandoned door leading from Arkham North. This contained tunnels of sewers, old brick corridors, a pump control room and a hidden Batcave that was designed for any breakout attempts. The system was poorly maintained and only occasionally visited by staff. Extreme Isolation Extreme Isolation is an area in the Intensive Treatment Center and reserved for only the most dangerous of inmates. An almost inescapable prison, the only way in and out of the area is via a high-security, metal transfer box. The entrance is guarded by six heavily armed and armored security guards at all times. Staff *Quincy Sharp (Warden) *Penelope Young (Psychiatrist and Head of Research) *Sarah Cassidy (Psychiatrist) *Stephen Kellerman (Psychiatrist) *Kevin Liew *Robert Stirling *Adrian Chen *Gretchen Whistler *Ian Kennedy *Thomas Elliot *Harleen Quinzel *Hugo Strange *Jonathan Crane *Aaron Cash *Frank Boles *Thomas Ambruster *Henry Smith *Eddie Burlow *Maria Andrade *Louie Green *Zach Franklin *William North *Bill *Mike *Carl Todd *Luke Curtis *Jordan Fraser Inmates *The Joker *Edward Nigma/The Riddler *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Victor Zsasz *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Amadeus Arkham *Martin Hawkins/Mad Dog *Copperhead *Jonathan Crane/Scarecow *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Warren White/Great White Shark *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Julius Day/Calendar Man *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Maxie Zeus *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg Category:Locations